Wonka (2018 film)
'''Wonka '''is an upcoming 2018 film. It will be a reboot to the 1971 film, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory. This movie will allow Idea Wiki users to be the characters. This movie was a box office success, including being a huge hit in the United Kingdom. Summary The last of five coveted "golden tickets" falls into the hands of a sweet but very poor boy named Charlie Bucket. He and his Grandpa Joe then get a tour of the strangest chocolate factory in the world. The owner, Willy Wonka, leads five young winners, Mike Teavee, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregard and Augustus Gloop on a thrilling and often dangerous tour of his factory. Plot In a small town, children visit a candy shop. Charlie Bucket, a poor paperboy, stares through the window as the shop owner sings "The Candy Man". The other kids walk out and take a bunch of candy, and two kids named Sophie and Lucas shove Charlie and say, "Man. It must suck to be poor." Charlie runs to Mr. Jopeck and gets his payment and papers to deliver to different houses. Walking home, he passes Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. A mysterious tinker recites the first lines of William Allingham's poem "The Fairies", and tells Charlie, "Nobody ever goes in, and nobody ever comes out." Charlie rushes home to his widowed mother and bedridden grandparents. After telling Grandpa Joe about the tinker, Joe reveals that Wonka locked the factory because other candy makers, including rival Mr. Slugworth, sent in spies to steal his recipes. Wonka disappeared, but after three years resumed selling candy; the origin of Wonka's labor force is unknown. The next day, Wonka announces that he hid five "Golden Tickets" in chocolate Wonka Bars. Finders of the tickets will receive a factory tour and a lifetime supply of chocolate. The first four tickets are found by the gluttonous Augustus Gloop, the spoiled Veruca Salt, the gum-chewing Violet Beauregarde, and the television-obsessed Mike Teevee. As each winner is announced on TV, a man whispers to them. Charlie opens two Wonka Bars but finds no Golden Ticket. The newspapers announce the fifth ticket was found by a millionaire in Paraguay causing Charlie to lose hope. When Charlie finds this out, his mother sings "Cheer Up Charlie" to try to cheer him up and make sure he has other hopes. The next day, Charlie finds money in a sewer and uses it to buy a Scrumdiddlyumptious bar. With the change, he buys another Wonka Bar for Joe. Walking home, as Charlie hears people reading the newspapers; revealing that the Paraguayan millionaire's ticket is a fake, he opens the Wonka Bar and finds the fifth golden ticket. While rushing home, he is confronted by the same man seen whispering to the other winners, who introduces himself as Slugworth and offers a reward for a sample of Wonka's latest creation, the Everlasting Gobstopper. Charlie returns home with the Golden Ticket and chooses Grandpa Joe as his chaperone and they sing "I've Got A Golden Ticket". Mrs. Bucket informs them that the factory tour starts the next day, so Grandpa Joe tells Charlie to do many things to make him cleaner. Charlie reminds Grandpa Joe of Mr. Slugworth and what he said about the Golden Ticket and the Everlasting Gobstopper. Grandpa Joe says Charlie shouldn't worry about it and that they were going to have a fun day tomorrow. Charlie gets really excited when he goes to bed, and Grandpa Joe says Charlie better get some good rest before the big day. This is the one thing Charlie has been looking for, and he was going to see his favorite candy maker, Willy Wonka, not only in person, but also explore his factory. The next day, Wonka greets the ticket winners and leads them inside where each signs a contract before the tour. The factory includes a river of chocolate, edible mushrooms, lickable wallpaper, and other sweets and inventions. As the visitors sample these, Wonka sings "Pure Imagination". The visitors see Wonka's workers, small men known as Oompa-Loompas, who sing their song whenever a ticket holder disobeys Wonka. Augustus falls into the chocolate river and is sucked up a pipe to the Fudge Room. In the Inventing Room, everyone receives an Everlasting Gobstopper. Violet becomes a large blueberry after chewing an experimental gum containing a three-course meal, despite Wonka's warnings. The group reaches the Fizzy Lifting Drinks Room, where Charlie and Grandpa Joe ignore Wonka's warning and sample the drinks. They float and have a near-fatal encounter with an exhaust fan before burping back to the ground. In the Chocolate Eggs Room, Veruca demands a golden goose for herself and sings "I Want It Now", before falling into a garbage chute leading to the furnace, with her father falling in trying to rescue her. The group tests out Wonka's Wonkavision, only for Mike to teleport himself and become a few inches tall. Only Charlie and Grandpa Joe remain, but Wonka dismisses them without the promised chocolate. When Grandpa Joe asks him why, Wonka angrily explains that they violated the contract by stealing Fizzy Lifting Drinks and will receive nothing. An angered Grandpa Joe suggests to Charlie that he should give Slugworth the Gobstopper in revenge, but Charlie returns the candy back to Wonka. With this selfless act, Wonka declares Charlie as the winner. He reveals that Slugworth is actually "Mr. Wilkinson", a fellow employee of Wonka, and the offer to buy the Gobstopper was a morality test which only Charlie passed. The trio enter the "Wonkavator", a multi-directional glass elevator that flies out of the factory. Soaring over the city, Wonka reveals that his actual prize is the factory; Wonka created the contest to find an heir worthy enough, and so Charlie and his family can immediately move in. Wonka then reminds Charlie not to forget about the man who suddenly received everything he ever wanted. Charlie asks, "What happened?" to which Wonka replies, "He lived happily ever after." During the credits, it shows the other kids fixed from the Oompa Loompas, and the parents go home and say that they're going to be more strict with them. Cast Recurring Characters Supersamus 3.0 as Willy Wonka KKDisney as Charlie Bucket Jadhostgamer072 as Grandpa Joe TBD as Veruca Salt TBD as Augustus Gloop TBD as Violet Beauregard Knottyorchid12 as Mike Teavee TBD as Mrs. Bucket Greg&Rowley as Oompa Loompas TBD as Mr. Slugworth TBD as Mr. Turkentine TBD as Mr. Salt Coolot1 as Mr. Beauregarde TBD as Mrs. Teavee TBD as Mrs. Gloop TBD as Grandpa George TBD as Grandma Georgina TBD as Grandma Josephine TBD as The Tinker TBD as Mr. Jopeck TBD as Bill New Characters TBD as Lucas- A kid in Charlie's class. He often bullies Charlie, mainly for being poor. TBD as Sophie- A kid in Charlie's class. She often bullies Charlie, mainly for being poor. TBD as Mr. Bell- Charlie's science teacher. TBD as April- One of Charlie's friends. April sticks up to Charlie. CLTwins15 as Noah- One of Charlie's friends. Noah sticks up to Charlie. Production Casting Supersamus 3.0 decided to be Willy Wonka. Post-production This movie was announced on 2015, and Willy Wonka fans got hyped. Home media The DVD was released on October 8, 2018, exactly 4 months after the film was released. DVD Menu * Play * Scene Selection * Set Up * Bonus Features Transcript Wonka (2018 film)/Transcript Release & Reception Release June 8, 2018- USA & Canada June 15, 2018- UK June 22, 2018- Australia/New Zealand Gross This movie grossed $35 million on its opening day, and then $95 million on its opening weekend. It grossed $400 million domestically, and $500 million worldwide, for a total of $900 million. Reception This movie has a 98% on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus being "''Wonka improves over its original 1971 counterpart with some stunning visuals and amazing songs." ''This movie has a 93% on Metacritic, a 5/5 on Common Sense Media, an A+ on CinemaScore, and an 8.8/10 on IMDb. Accolades User Reviews A journey beyond words! 10/10 --Supersamus 3.0 Anyone can post a review! Credits Wonka (2018 film)/Credits Gallery Wonka (2018 film)/Gallery Soundtrack Wonka (2018 film)/Soundtrack Trailer transcripts Wonka (2018 film)/Trailer transcripts Trivia Wonka (2018 film)/Trivia Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Jadhostgamer072's Ideas Category:Fanon Casting Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Willy Wonka Category:Reboot Category:Reboots Category:American films Category:British films Category:Films based on books Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Live-action films Category:BoggleTheFrog's ideas